A Lenda da Lua e Sol
by Ikka
Summary: *CaP 04*--->> UmA LENDA escrita por um MENINO misterioso , leva SHORAN , SAKURA e seus amigos a uma nova AVENTURA. Aos 16 anos , não é fácil esconder, mentir, enganar, fugir, fingir ....o AMOR chega de uma vez só. Amar é uma dádiva.
1. Lua Serena

- Com licença , por favor ....  
- Me pede de outro jeito .   
- Tenho que levar estes documentos agora não tenho tempo para brincar  
- Então você não passa.   
- Por favor , deixe-me passar , depois podemos pensar no seu caso , mas agora ....mmmmm.  
- Pode passar agora.   
- Bobo , nem parece que tem 16 anos!  
  
Saíra da sala logo me ocorreu uma sensação estranha , resolvi não me preocupar . Ela sabe o que faz.  
Sentei-me na última cadeira da última fila atrás dela, como faço sempre, para poder sentir teu perfume e olhar teus cabelos , senti-la perto de mim .   
Sozinho aquela sala parece mais chata , mais monótona do que já era. Olhei para o relógio : 6:30 , ainda faltava muito para que qualquer aluno chegasse.  
  
Aproximei-me da janela para ver o que havia lá em baixo , uma agitação por parte dos alunos que haviam chegado .Os alunos primários , tão pequenos e animados , ajudavam na arrumação de seus grupos . Nunca tinha participado de um evento como esse . O que iria acontecer ali para mim era uma surpresa.  
Aguardei alguns instantes sentado em uma das cadeiras da frente, achei tudo muito monótono , subitamente pensei nela , acho que estava sonhando acordado ...  
  
Ela vestia uma roupa lindíssima , como uma princesa , um vestido brilhante , prateado como a luz da lua , estava tão bela , mas tão distante. Seria eu seu príncipe? Corri para perto dela e ao toca-la virou-se para mim com lágrimas nos olhos , tentou me dizer algo e aos poucos foi congelando e eu não podia fazer nada apenas ver aquilo e me contentar. Tentei abraça-la , era impossível ao mesmo tempo ouvi uma voz :  
  
"A Lua precisa do Sol da mesma forma que ele precisa dela , seus poderes se unem em nome de um amor , entretanto se este não for puro e verdadeiro , ambos serão separados , haverá uma barreira , um o dia para aquecer e a outra a noite para lastimar .... "  
  
Quando senti mãos taparem meus olhos e um cheiro de um perfume delicioso invadir a sala . Reconheceria esse perfume em qualquer lugar :  
  
- Demorei muito ?  
- Demais , senti sua falta ...só foi levar aqueles documentos porque demorou tanto ?  
- Tive que ajudar na arrumação do grupo dos pequenos , estavam com alguns problemas . Afinal de contas estou aqui pra isso - pegou algo em sua mochila , ouvi o barulho dos gisos - Bom tenho que descer novamente , um dos pequenos machucou-se vou ter que ficar um pouco com ele e... - enquanto falava comigo a senti muito distante , seria ela mesmo ? estava tão bom senti-la . Resolvi me virar para vê-la cara a cara .  
- Por que esta vestida desse jeito ? - assustei-me quando a vi , tive medo.  
- É só uma fantasia , por que você gritou desse jeito ? o que houve? você molhado de suor ... o que aconteceu aqui?  
- Não nada , desculpe-me por gritar com você , não queria ter feito isso , mas fiquei assustado ...  
- Ora por que ? eu não estou bonita é ?  
- Não...bonita você sempre foi é que....  
  
- Ahhhh , O que ? fala  
- Nada esquece , bobagem a minha .  
- Ah! Você me deu um susto , não quer descer?  
- Não , não . Não sei lidar com crianças , ia ser um desastre . E ... você disse que ia "pensar no meu caso" já pensou , tão rápido ?  
- Ah bobo .... - aproximou-se de mim - não , não pensei ainda , mas ... - beijou-me carinhosamente . Tive uma sensação estranha. - vou ajudar lá e daqui a pouco eu volto. E olha , toma cuidado ...você está estranho ...acho bom lavar o rosto  
  
Talvez ela tivesse razão , o melhor a fazer era lavar o rosto mesmo , esquecer essas besteiras . Acho que estava tão ansioso que não dormi direito , é deve ter sido isso .   
Estranho que não havia reparado no corredor , estava todo enfeitado como num castelo.  
Fui ao banheiro , umas torneiras estavam abertas   
  
- Não gosto de crianças que mexem em tudo ... - molhei meu rosto e olhei minha imagem refletida no espelho , a água escorria por meus cabelos , e aquela mecha da qual ela tanto gosta " te dá um ar mais, hum misterioso , como se quisesse esconder seus olhos" estava maior , realmente parecia cobrir meus olhos , joguei o cabelo pra trás....- Por que será que ela estava vestida daquele jeito ....foi um erro gritar .. mas fiquei assustado demais para me controlar ..... - estranho , quando estamos com sono algumas imagens estranhas se formam no espelho - Quê? - passei a mão em meus cabelos , puxei-os para frente - Uau , uma mecha loira. Como que eu nunca fui reparar numa coisa dessas? Ainda mais desse tamanho....preciso de óculos   
- Existem coisas que a gente só percebe quando perde ....  
- Quê ? Quem é você ?  
- Calma lá Shoran ....sou eu , Yamazaki , só estou vestido como um velho sábio das montanhas vê ?  
- Vai ter apresentação??  
- É claro! É a história criada por um dos meninos do primário , um tal de Yashizuki , Tsuki to Taiyou no Ai .  
  
Aquele titulo não me era estranho , fazia lembrar de algo : - E por que você tava falando aquilo pra mim ?   
- Não é pra você , é para o príncipe do sol , quando ele perde a princesa da Lua ... - foi um Baque instantâneo , Princesa da Lua? .....SAKURA! ... fiquei nervoso , puxei Yamazaki pela gola daquela roupa ridícula  
- COMO É ESSA HISTÓRIA? O QUE A SAKURA FAZ NESSA P$%@ ?   
- Shoran...calma ...peraí , tá me sufocando ..... - estava muito alterado depois que percebi que estava sufocando um colega de classe, mentiroso mas colega de classe  
- Me desculpe , eu fiquei nervoso .tá me fala o que a prince...a Sakura é nessa encenação.  
- Ela é a princesa da Lua   
-... - tentei me manter calmo, era com uma roupa daquela que ela estava no meu sonho...sonho? o meu pesadelo - e quem é o príncipe ? Não sou eu , certo?  
- Certo! O príncipe não podia ser melhor  
- Deixa de rodeios e fala logo  
- É a Tomoyo  
  
Ótimo ! Com a Tomoyo não tem problema , ela não estava em meu sonho , sem contar que a Sakura não tem como estar melhor protegida , são melhores amigas .  
- Cara , você tá ficando louco , nunca tinha visto você dar um palavrão na minha vida de estudante  
- Desculpa...eu fiquei alterado  
- Dá pra ver , olha vou nessa , bonita mecha ...  
  
Que coisa , achei que tinha escondido isso! Ela é a princesa? É melhor eu ficar de olho nisso , aliás é melhor lavar o rosto .  
- Confusões e brigas não vão adiantar  
- Ahn? Yamazaki é você?  
- Não me deixe sozinha ....aqui é muito escuro.... estou com medo. Shoran!! Shoran!! Shoran me ajuda por favor ...não me deixe aqui .....Shoran !!  
- Sakura - me virei , olhei ao redor , não havia nada , e o único barulho que conseguia ouvir agora era a água escorrendo , não mais conseguia ouvir aquela voz ...- era ela  
- Shoran , aqui está muito frio , me ajuda Shoran , eu estou com medo  
- Sakura onde você está ? Sakura!  
  
- Shoran por favor me protege.... não me deixa só .  
- Sakura , Sakura o que tá havendo? Onde você está ?  
- Shoraaaaaaan!!  
- Sakura - eu podia ouvir seu choro , baixinho como o dia uma criança , solitária , com medo - Onde você está???  
- Mais longe do que você imagina .... - Nunca tinha ouvido essa voz antes - você está com medo Shoran? Não , não tente se virar pra me ver , vai ser muito pior . Só me responda , está com medo ??  
- Deixa a Sakura em paz  
- Ahhh , mas aí não ia ter graça , ia ser só eu e você? Ia ficar chato , descendente de Clow , a Sakura é o tempero dessa diversão  
- Ela não é nem um brinquedo! Deixa ela em paz!  
- Você se acha tão bom ,não é ? Quero ver você sair dessa .... espero que tenha aproveitado bastante a princesa Lua , você vai perde-la , tome cuidado....  
- O QUÊ? - me virei , e aquela pessoa não estava mais lá , ele tinha razão , estava com medo , muito medo , esmurrei o espelho até que minha mão sangrasse. Era inútil ele não estava mais ali. Sentei-me no chão , a água ainda escorria - Sakura .... eu não quero .... - fiquei sentado e de olhos fechados por um tempo   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX espaço de tempo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Li ? Você está aqui? Li....cadê você ? Li!   
- Sakura , eu tô aqui - minha voz estava rouca e eu parecia que ia chorar , fazendo-a ficar preocupada e tomar uma atitude meio "louca" . Entrou no banheiro , olhou pra mim , eu estava sentado de cabeça baixa   
- O que aconteceu aqui ??? Shoran - se abaixou pôs suas mãos em meu rosto tentando levanta-lo . Reagi , não queria olha-la com meus olhos com lágrimas , sou um garoto não um bebê! - Shoran -falou melodiosamente - o que há ? Yamazaki disse que você estava aqui e estava um pouco estranho , eu fiquei preocupada e vim te ver  
- Aquele idiota , não tem nada a ver ...eu...só estou....Sakura- me virei de costas pra ela num jeito imaturo - você pode me fazer uma promessa ?   
  
Ela sempre faz essas coisas, deixa um silêncio e dá aquela risada meiga , sabia que ia sorrir :  
- Depende , o que é?  
- Prometa , Sakura , prometa pra mim que , Nunca , NUNCA , NUNCA na sua vida você vai ...vai, vai me deixar . - engoli a seco no final da frase , fiquei tão nervoso e se ela disser que " isso eu não posso te prometer" o que eu faço ? vou dar razão a minha insanidade , Cara quebrei o espelho do banheiro porque comecei a ouvir vozes .  
- Shoran , - O que ela tá fazendo? Me abraçando ? mas...mas por que ? - eu prometo se você também me prometer Shoran , se você prometer estar perto de mim eu estarei sempre perto de você sempre Shoran , sempre .  
- Sakura ... - Ficamos abraçados por um tempo até que por um deslize meu ela viu minha mão encharcada de sangue  
- Shoran! O que há com sua mão?  
- N-nada - ela me olhou , e depois viu o espelho quebrado  
- Você , não o fez ou fez? - fiz um sinal afirmativo , o que? Vou mentir para ela ? nem pensar - hum. Deve ter motivos disso eu não duvido , mas é importante dar uma olhada nessa sua mão vem cá , vamos na enfermaria e eu dou um jeitinho.tah bom ? vem comigo  
  
Está tudo certo , e eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer mau a MINHA Sakura! Vou ficar junto dela até essa apresentação besta acabar.  
Sabe , ela tem um jeito pra enfermeira , tem um sorriso carinhoso , e é toda cuidadosa . Encantadora . O perigo dela ser enfermeira era bem esse , ia ficar com ciúmes de todos os pacientes , entretanto ia saber que eles estão todos em boas mãos , as mãos da Sakura , da MINHA Sakura.  
  
- Pronto está bom agora! - eu estava sentado naquela maca , me deixava mais alto que ela um pouco , parei e fiquei a admira-la , ah que sorriso , que lábios - Shoran? Que foi ?  
- Nada , estava querendo te admirar , te olhar e ver novamente como você é bonita - me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo , ela me afastou  
- Desculpa , mas estou atrasada , e aqui não é o lugar para isso .  
  
Ela já vai? Mas como é ? não mesmo , daqui ela não sai sem mim.  
  
- Ah tudo bem , sem problema , mas vou com você certo?  
- Mas você disse que não gostava de crianças .  
- Aprendo a gostar , mesmo porque eu vou ter algumas , não é ?- dei um beijo no rosto dela  
- Bobo..... então vamos logo .  
  
Assim que saímos da enfermaria , demos de cara com Tomoyo . Vestida de príncipe estava tão bonita , ela sempre foi bonita, aliás ela e Sakura sempre foram as garotas mais bonitas que eu encontrei neste lugar . Estava tão interessante , o príncipe a princesa e o guarda-costas real.  
  
- Tomoyo , estava preocupada com você! Fazia tempo que te esperava! Está tão bonita .  
- Ah obrigada , mas minha beleza nunca vai ser comparada a sua Sakura - estranho , porque ela me olhou de baixo pra cima? Uuhhh. que arrepio. - O que houve com sua mão Shoran ?  
- Hum , nada demais , só fui um pouco descuidado e me machuquei .- seus olhos estavam um pouco fundos , e o brilho do seu olhar estava muito menor , menos intenso , parecia um pouco abatida  
- Sakura! Trouxe os adereços para completar sua fantasia! Vai ficar linda ! estão nessa sacola , eu vou procurar a Naoko para repassar umas falas que perdi . Quero te ver com a roupa completa! Vai ficar linda  
  
Tomoyo , esquecendo fala ? que coisa estranha. Ela sempre é tão responsável . Deixa pra lá  
- Certo vou experimentar a roupa! Estou contente por você já estar aqui Tomoyo!  
  
A Tomoyo foi na direção do auditório . De repente me deu uma vontade de ver como o garotinho que escreveu essa história é .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Espaço de tempo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Beleza! Tá quase para começar a apresentação .....Mas que agonia é essa? Que gritaria , devem ser essas crianças , vou dar uma olhada nisso  
- Tomoyo , Tomoyo acorde! - Era a voz da Hika , Tomoyo não parecia estar bem  
- Hika o que está havendo ? - Percebi o que ocorrera quando vi Tomoyo desmaiada , estava pálida tentei acorda-la - Tomo-chan ? sou eu o Shoran , por favor acorde a apresentação vai começar precisam de você  
- Nã-não consigo m-me m-mover , Sho-shoran...estou.... co-com f-frio - ela tremia assustadoramente era um risco para MINHA Tomoyo se apresentar , Não ela não podia! EU Não ia deixar....  
- Alguém tem que substituí-la Hika  
- Mas Shoran , não há quem faça o papel da Tomoyo ela precisa ir para....  
- NÃO - gritei - Daqui a Tomoyo não sai , você não vê o estado dela Hika? Que inconseqüência , é insensato manda-la para o Palco nessas condições  
- Sho-shoran.... - ela tocou-me num gesto singelo e sua voz apesar de fraca ainda era melodiosa como sempre  
- Sim , meu anjo ? - Sempre amei a Tomoyo , não mais que a Sakura é claro , mas era como minha segunda garota , alguém de quem eu gostava e faria de tudo pra ver feliz , afinal faria o mesmo pela pessoa que mais amo e sou grato a ela por tudo que fez por nós dois.  
- Shoran...eu pre-ci-so ir ....não tem quem fi-que no meu lu-gar  
- Mas você está fraca Tomoyo , eu não vou deixar você ir , nem que eu tenha que ir no seu lugar ..Você não vai!! - passei levemente a minha mão pelo seu rosto , estava quente - eu vou ficar no lugar dela , Hika  
- Tudo bem , eu vou procurar uma das roupas que temos aqui  
- Vai ficar tudo bem , Tomo-chan , vai ficar tudo bem - abracei-a , e a aproximei de meu corpo , quero sempre protege-la de tudo , mas porque isso estava acontecendo ? era raro a Tomoyo se sentir mau , ela se cuidava muito ...estranho....parecia programado ...não sei , alguém que quisesse a Tomoyo longe... , não é maluquice , mas vou ficar atento . Agora EU sou o Príncipe SOL.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Ensaio para Lenda

Não gosto muito de apresentações , me lembro da primeira que fiz no colégio Tomoeda , fui uma princesa... junto de Sakura , sempre estive perto dela , deveria ter "me ligado" pra participar dessa apresentação .... do mesmo jeito estou aqui , e não tenho para onde correr ....uma leve impressão de que esse moleque tem algo haver com tudo isso. Como era o nome do pirralho mesmo ? Ahhh...:  
- Shoran ! o que aconteceu com a Tomoyo ?  
- Sakura - como ela está mais bonita ...a tiara que a Tomoyo fez , uma meia lua e estrelinhas ... linda - eu não sei ela parece meio enjoada , estava tremendo de frio , era estranho  
- Muito estranho , a Tomoyo sempre se cuida ....estou preocupada  
  
- A Hika está um com ela , acho que foi procurar um dos professores pra cuidar da Tomoyo , não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo , a Naoko vai me trazer as falas dela e me explicar os procedimentos  
- Tá bom então eu vou para o auditório repassar os lugares , a Chiharu e o Yamazaki já estão lá , tô te esperando - ela estava saindo , seu vestido tinha uma calda enorme e era meio desfiado , usava um sapato tão bonito , parecia de cristal e sua roupa tinha um brilho que se comparava ao de seus olhos, usava uma luvinha muito bonita e ...hã ? que estranho isso.... - Sakura .. isso que você tem na mão é o que ? Não é uma luva é ?  
- Ahhh Shoran ...boa lembrança , isso aqui é um bracelete , bonito né ? foi o Yashizuki que me mandou e tem um pra você também  
  
- Como é ? - estou ficando com raiva desse menino - quem ele pensa que é pra te mandar um bracelete ? e tem um pra mim ?  
- Na verdade era pra Tomo-chan , mas ela não vai apresentar mais e não sei se cabe na sua mão  
- Não tente , não vou usar isso - fiquei zangado e me fiz de vítima , como pode , um garoto que mal saiu do berço mandar braceletes pra Sakura ? Hunf ...  
  
- Ciúmes Li ? - acho que ela está brava - Um garoto de 10 anos escreve uma história muito linda sobre o amor e você em plenos 16 anos com , digamos , maturidade , se chateia porque um este mesmo garotinho me manda um bracelete , que ele acha necessário para compor a apresentação ? - é realmente ela está brava ..xi...raramente ela fica brava .....  
- Não Sakura , eu não tenho ciúmes de você (I-MA-GI-NA) eu só acho que o garoto não pode ter essa intimidade com você , ele mau te conhece , e como ele sabe seu endereço e tudo isso ? quem ele pensa que é ? olha não sei quanto a você , mas eu não estou gostando nada disso , parece tudo proposital , sei lá a Tomoyo e agora esses braceletes , muito estranho ....  
- Você quer dizer o que ?  
  
- Não sei Sakura , mas este menino foi muito audacioso e esperto ...ele parece uma raposa....muito esperto pra 10 anos  
- Eu não sei o que você tem hoje Shoran , pelo menos pense . Toma , dependendo do que você decidir , use - e saiu , mas dessa vez nem recebi beijinho...pisei na bola ....mas Droga! Tá muito estranho!  
- Eu te disse que ficaria com medo .....  
  
- Você ... porque não aparece ? Que figura é você ?  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA , não preciso aparecer , não aqui , não agora ..só preciso que alguém desapareça HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
- Droga! Deixa a Sakura em paz  
  
- Hum... ah claro , deixo e levo você não é ? depois de um tempo ela te esquece e encontra alguém que a satisfaça ..... Alguém que dê braceletes como sinal de admiração  
- Como é ?  
- Ah claro , ela além de se zangar com você , mentiu . Tsc, tsc Sakura está mudando ...e você idiota ainda pensa em protegê-la , acho que ela não está precisando . Pense bem príncipe Sol ....será que a Lua ainda necessita de teu calor ?  
  
- Cala boca! - como essa coisa faz isso ? aparece e desaparece...não entendi nada...mas será que a Sakura está realmente mudando ? droga! Que dor de cabeça ...não achava que este dia ia ser tão estranho e parece que os problemas estão só começando .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Não, Não Shoran , mais entonação  
- Eu não agüento mais isso , a entonação que me resta está na palavra saída .  
- Hahaha , vamos é sua última fala, quando você terminar pode beber água e comer alguma coisa , pouca de preferência e ainda descansar um pouquinho ..vamos você consegue .....  
  
- É diferente sem a princesa , sabia ? Parece meio morto  
- Certo , então.. finja que eu sou a princesa e interprete , você está indo bem  
- Ahh , Naoko , isso não vai dar certo  
  
- "Tive medo, medo que as estrelas se apagassem e que a mim só restasse a escuridão . A escuridão de não estar ao teu lado , sem teus carinhos ó meu príncipe , sem teu calor , o amor que nos une , me faz sentir mais forte , entretanto sem você não sou nada" - como a Naoko ficou mais bonita , quando éramos crianças nunca tinha reparado na beleza de nenhuma das outras meninas , mas a Naoko é muito bonita , estranho ela ..ahh não é dá minha conta - "tenho medo de te perder , perder a única fonte que me mantêm viva , a fonte do amor" Shoran ? oiiii? Sua vez  
- Ah ...desculpa "Nunca , minha princesa , terás de pensar assim novamente , sacrificaria minha alma pela tua , daria o que fosse , seja meu calor ou meu brilho para tê-la comigo para sempre , mesmo porque sem tua magnifi..."hein ?  
- Magnifica  
  
- Ah tá ...  
- Tudo de novo  
- Tsc.. "Nunca , minha princesa , terás de pensar assim novamente , sacrificaria minha alma pela sua , daria o que fosse , seja meu calor ou meu brilho para tê-la comigo para sempre , mesmo porque sem tua magnifica presença meu calor não aquece e meu brilho não ofusca , mesmo porque ...sem você a noite não é noite , o amor é só palavra e a alegria tempo , sem você nada é mais vazio que ....." isso é assim mesmo ? - afirmou balançando a cabeça , já vi que eu não sou bom nisso - " sem você nada é mais vazio que tudo ....sem você , eu não sou eu , sou só uma alma que não sabe amar que fica a esperar uma LUA para sonhar....te quero mais que tudo , minha princesa" UFA - dei um suspiro aliviado , Naoko sorriu  
  
- Você ficou bonito como príncipe Shoran ...a Sakura merece alguém como você , ela é muito bondosa  
- Você também - me aproximei dela - Naoko-chan - fiquei fitando-a , seus olhos eram tão bonitos por trás daqueles óculos , eles pareciam estar ali para esconder a beleza dela - por que você não tira esse óculos ?  
- Ah .... - enrolou os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos - gosto deles assim e - ajeitando os óculos - não mudaria nada  
  
- Mudaria - me aproximei tirando-os , enquanto ela subitamente corava - fica mais bonita sem eles  
- Ninguém acha isso Shoran - estava muito próximo dela ela estava tensa  
- Eu acho - e levemente a beijei , porque fiz isso ? não foi um beijo com a mesma intenção dos beijos de Sakura , foi um beijo de carinho , de ternura , não como os de Sakura que são repletos de amor ...mas não sei porque fiz isso , mesmo assim me sentia bem , e aos poucos afastei meus lábios dos dela ela estava envergonhada , mas não estava mais tão tensa como antes  
  
- O-obrigada , Shoran - abraçou-me , senti ela tremer um pouco , talvez se sentisse culpada , de que ? de ser uma menina doce ? então podem prende-la ....  
- Você é minha amiga , pode ter certeza - senti me abraçar mais forte , talvez tivesse entendido o valor daquele beijo.  
Ficamos abraçados um tempo . Cada dia que passa eu gosto mais dessas meninas. As amigas da minha querida Sakura  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Sei , entendo ...hum hum , mas ela .... tudo bem , é eu sei . Não , não , eu tinha dito que....é , é , olha eu tenho que ir agora ...uma das alunas se sentiu mau ...eu sei , eu sei ..mas só se você vier ....não sei , acho que começa ás 16:00 horas ou até mais tarde, por causa desse probleminha....claro que você pode vir , eu vou passar um tempo com essa aluna no enfermaria ....não , mas você vem ? ...Ela é só uma criança ...sim sim , você pode.....tchau...também te amo, tchau! - ele desligou o celular e passou a mão nos cabelos - mas o que eu disse ? não....não é verdade - estava sempre sério , era o tipo de professor que todos gostavam , era bom e generoso , carinhoso e sabia compreender seus alunos , sabia dar a eles atenção e amor ....até amor demais  
  
Andou pelos corredores observando tudo , a decoração e os alunos , estavam todos tão bonitos , tão pequenos , suspirou e pensou em como seria ter um filho , já tinha "tantos", mas ter um só seu , um que ficasse com ele , mesmo após as aulas , após o recreio . Seus alunos eram como filhos , mas sempre tinham que ir , voltar para seus verdadeiros pais .  
Se dirigia preocupado até o enfermaria , Daidouji Tomoyo quase nunca ficava doente , era raro vê-la no gabinete , talvez das vezes que fora acompanhar Sakura , Shoran ou Eriol que ao contrário dela se machucavam com mais facilidade, deveria haver alguma razão , mas ela raramente se deitava naquela maca , se cuidava muito bem , por isso era estranho .  
  
- Com licença - entrou no gabinete , logo viu Tomoyo deitada , mas ela não havia notado a presença do professor . Nem ela , nem a outra .  
- Tomoyo .....como você foi ficar assim ? Não , não se mexa , o Shoran me pediu pra cuidar de você , fica quietinha tá? Logo vai passar - tirou a temperatura - você está quente , estou muito preocupada - o professor estava encostado na porta admirando a aluna a quem ele dava mais amor e de quem ele mais recebia , era linda , já havia crescido tanto , tinha um corpo tão belo , era de fazer inveja ..para falar a verdade todas aquelas alunas , pequenas alunas , tinham se tornado esbeltas , Tomoyo , Sakura , Chiharu , Naoko mas a mais bela era ela , talvez porque fosse a sua ..sua Hika  
- Hika ? - surpresa , ela olhou-o dos pés a cabeça , reparou em sua roupa , procurava algo . Examinou-o bem , e ao não encontrar o que procurava , voltou-se para Tomoyo  
  
- Olá , Terada-Sensei ..- disse com a voz trêmula e baixa  
- O que há com Tomoyo ? - aproximou-se delas  
- Não tenho certeza , ela está com a face pálida , nunca tinha visto Tomoyo desse jeito  
  
- Extremamente estranho  
- Ia ligar para mãe dela caso o senhor não aparecesse - ela o sentia mais próximo .....queria simplesmente abraça-lo com a mesma inocência de sempre , mas agora as pessoas não a viam como uma garotinha , era uma jovem , tinha que se comportar diante da presença dele , mas ..pra que? Resistir a abraça-lo em nome de que ?  
- Tirou a temperatura dela ?  
  
- Sim - O professor aproximou-se de Tomoyo , afastou sua franja e pôs suas mãos na testa dela . Ela estava muito quente  
- Há um remédio no alto daquela estante ali . Você poderia pegar ?  
- Claro - Hika aproximou-se da estante , mas apesar de ter crescido bastante não alcançava o ponto mais alto onde estava o remédio , esticou sua mão mas ainda assim este parecia distante . Estava tentando subir na meia ponta dos pés , com um pouco de dificuldade sua pequenina mão podia tocar a parte plana onde se encontrava o remédio . Passou sua mão muito rapidamente pelo plano , sem tomar cuidado e sentiu um pequena dor e aos poucos foi aumentando , não se importando com isso tentou novamente em vão pegar o remédio. Diante da demora e da dificuldade Terada foi ajuda-la  
  
- Hika ? Por que demora tanto ? - aproximou-se dela  
- Acho que não alcanço , é muito alto pra mim .....  
- Te ajudo - segurou-a pela cintura , num gesto doce e levantou seu pequeno corpo para que visse e desta vez alcançasse o remédio - consegue pega-lo ?  
  
- Sim - estava corada , mesmo sendo aquele um gesto simples ..a tempos não o sentia perto dela , era uma grande distância - po-pode me descer agora  
  
Levemente desceu-a e olhou para suas mãos :  
- O que é isso ? o que há com sua mão ? - olhava para ela com preocupação , tomou sua mão machucada - vamos cuidar disto aqui  
- Fo-foi só um machucado , professor .....  
- Shh , isso eu percebi , vamos fazer um curativo certo ? - ele estava como sempre tão carinhoso , pegou algodão e mercúrio  
  
Ele tratava de seu machucado com tanta ternura , ela sentia um calor , o fato de estar ali ,com ele . Saudade dos tempos em que era sua aluna , em que podia ficar mais tempo com ele sem o menor problema , sem que as pessoas pensassem nada de mau , sem precisar se esconder ...era só uma CRIANÇA , um amor inocente de criança :  
- Te...Terada ....- não precisava , não ali , chama-lo de "professor"  
- Sim Hika ? - Ele sabia , todo mundo que ama sabe .....  
  
Ela lentamente projetou seu corpo na direção do dele , estava com saudade de seus abraços.. Recebeu o mesmo carinho . Sentia-se protegida . Ele afagava seus lindos cabelos . Para eles o mundo podia acabar ali , o tempo podia parar ser só aquilo , eternamente . Mas não ......não havia como:   
  
- Terada ? Oi meu amorzinho - entrava no gabinete uma mulher alta de cabelos aloirados com óculos escuros , trajando uma bela roupa , uma saia longa e uma blusa preta e seu pescoço era envolto com um echarpe* brilhante - assim que terminei aquela filmagem boba , vim te ver . Ai que saudades , você disse que tinha que ficar no colégio então ,, vim assistir a apresentação dos seus alunos ......e essa garota ? Quem é ?   
- Ahhh uma de minha alunas ..... - afastou-a levemente , mesmo que ELA tivesse chegado não podia quebrar aquela cena como se não representasse nada , seu olhar não mais encontrava de Hika , tinha vergonha   
- Ahhhh é a que ficou doente ? - aproximou-se dele , olhou-a por um tempo "deve ser esta" , abraçou-o - ele deve ser um ótimo professor não é pequena...  
- Hika ...- sua voz estava tão baixa , um pouco trêmula como inicialmente   
  
Hika percebeu que os olhos dela se incendiaram com um ódio , Terada também havia percebido .  
- Ela é Hisawa Megumi , minha ....- ele estava nervoso , sabia que essa era a pior coisa que podia acontecer   
- Noiva , sou noiva do Terada , não é meu amor ? - e beijou-o com os olhos fixos em Hika   
Esta sentiu seu coração partir : "No-noiva ?" . Estava incomunicável , perdida em seus pensamentos , em lembranças , em promessas , parecia que haviam lhe roubado seu mais puro sentimento , haviam lhe roubado seu coração . Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face lentamente , como se soubesse que aquela lágrima representava o que sentia de mais puro por ele e que agora....agora estava indo :  
  
- Ahn .... eu ....eu preciso ...ir.....você pode...cuidar da ....Tomoyo , - com seus olhos cheios d'água fitou-o - estava ..esperando você chegar....com licença - ainda controlando suas lágrimas , saiu da enfermaria   
- Hika....- ele olhou Tomoyo com um semblante sério como se estivesse ouvindo ou percebendo tudo e depois a sua noiva...será que era com ela , realmente que ele queria se casar ?   
  
Ai gente , agradeço a todo mundo que ...como é que se diz ....ah eh assinou .....aaahh , as meninas fofinhas que deram suas opiniões (desculpa aí gente por toda essa demora e eeeh , ficou confuso né ? acho que vai ficar mais ainda....se é que esssa história tb num tah....@_@ tah.... @_@ ai meu deus...)   
aaaaah sim , olha gente eu num entendo nadinha de moda então eu não sei direito como escrever os nomes das coisas que eu não conheço , por isso vcs devem Ter estranhado o nome Echarpe ...é aquela coisinha que aquelas mulheres chiques de holiwúd (HollyWood) usam no pescoço ou ate pra cobrir as costas ..é um paninho....:P tah mais confuso....-____-; xápralá gente...beijinhos e continuem dando suas opiniões pra ver se eu consigo...ajeitar... eh isso , ajeitar os textos..... 


	3. Um Convidado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Mas que droga ! Vocês precisam de meu nome todo ? eu sou EX-aluno daqui!!!  
- Me desculpe mas você é um completo estranho para mim , precisa deixar seu nome todo e de preferência sua carteira de identidade   
Retirou de seu bolso esquerdo sua carteira e olhou para um dos fiscais :  
- Pra que tudo isso ? hunf!  
- Pode entrar   
- O-bri-ga-da - dizia ironizando   
Ele havia crescido muito estava mais forte e mais bonito do que antes , seus cabelos ficaram mais escuros e seus músculos mais definidos , sua voz era mais suave e ainda portava um jeito misterioso , mas havia se tornado mais extrovertido e brincalhão , talvez por causa de Tomoyo e Sakura que periodicamente mandavam cartas para Inglaterra , ele achava engraçado mas Tomoyo dizia que as cartas são mais significativas que telefonemas , estes são só o momento mas cartas são palavras que podem ser eternizadas , lidas e relidas. Ele gostava da idéia e todo mês recebia uma carta com presentes confeccionados pelas duas que faziam questão de deixar bem claro que faziam aquilo com o máximo de amor possível .   
Também escrevia , com menos intensidade , estava quase sempre ocupado estudando e treinando para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de magia . "Nunca se sabe quando precisarei voltar a usar meus poderes" .   
Vinha com desejo de assistir seus amigos de infância participarem de uma apresentação , mas teve um lépido pressentimento que não ia ser só isso que ele ia ver .   
Passou os olhos ligeiramente pelo campo , onde ele já havia "enfrentado" seu descendente em uma partida . Sorriu , pensou em tudo que "aprontou" naquela escola e lembrou que sua escola Britânica não lhe dava nem metade da felicidade que desfrutara com seus amigos.  
Sabia que Tomoyo não estava bem , além de sentir isso recebeu uma mensagem de Sakura alguns minutos antes de chegar ao colégio . Andava com mais pressa , queria vê-la logo , mas a medida que se aproximava do interior da escola sentia uma presença muito forte . Imaginava se essa força toda provinha de Sakura ou até de Shoran , mas sentia que aquela força era demais para qualquer um deles dois.   
Entrou em um dos corredores fazia tanto tempo que não visitava aquela escola que facilmente se perdeu:  
  
- Mas que ótimo , adoro me perder no meu colégio . Hã ? ei menino - engraçado que eu não me lembro desses corredores todos , mas sempre tem um menino do primário pra te ajudar - Olá ...eu me chamo Eriol , eu estou meio perdido , onde fica a enfermaria ?   
- Daidouji   
- Hã? O que ? - olhei fixamente aquele garotinho , muito misterioso , mas crianças são todas misteriosas , eu que o diga - Você disse ...  
- Hã ? - Ele parecia meio desnorteado , acho que não vou perguntar de novo   
- Nada , Nada pequenino . Eu tinha perguntado a você onde fica a enfermaria ...  
- Aham...fica no outro corredor , antes da biblioteca , esta enfeitado com balões coloridos não tem como errar ....  
- Muito obrigada - Fui andando , sabia de uma forma mais rápida de chegar na biblioteca , pelo menos me lembrava de alguma coisa   
- De nada Hiragizawa   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Entrei apressado pelo corredor e sai do outro lado próximo a biblioteca . É, realmente a enfermaria estava enfeitado com balões , mas não eram só ales que a enfeitavam :  
- Quem é você?  
- Com licença , quero passar  
- Senhorita Daidouji Tomoyo está nessa enfermaria   
- É , eu sei , por isso mesmo que eu quero passar   
- Não irá passar a menos que me diga quem é - segurou meu ombro , me impedindo de passar , acho que ele realmente merecia ser transformada em uma Carta , talvez a carta "Barreira" .  
- Olha , eu realmente estou querendo passar , então você vai me dar licença e se retirar da frente dessa porta - eu forcei a entrada e ela instantaneamente me afastou , estou perdendo a paciência   
- Olha menino - menino? - você não vai passar aqui até me dizer seu nome   
- Eu não sou um menino , e já deixei meu nome aqui hoje e não faço questão de deixa-lo de novo , agora por favor me deixe passar   
- Não ,a Senhorita Daidouji precisa descansar , não sei quem é você e com certeza você não vai entrar aqui , a menos que tenha poderes mágicos hahahaha - disse ironizando , mas foi ela que disse a palavra-chave "poderes mágicos" , não há nada de errado   
- Eu não acho engraçado , mas se a SENHORA não me deixar vou precisar de uma ajudinha - ela ficou meio revoltada - Sou muito amigo da Tomoyo , vim direto da Inglaterra para vê-la e não vai ser você que vai me impedir   
- Tenho que tomar conta dela , mas você disse que veio da Inglaterra ? Você deve ser Hiragizawa Eriol   
- Ahhh não conta ....olha eu só quero passar para vê-la   
- Me desculpe - afastou-se da porta num gesto clássico - pode passar senhor - cresci de nível , antes eu era um menino agora já sou um senhor   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Com licença . - entrei na enfermaria e vi o Terada-Sensei   
- Eriol! - ele estava contente por me ver , podia perceber que o clima ali não estava muito bom - como você esta ? - disse abraçando-me   
- Muito bem professor , pena que os estudos me atrapalham de vir aqui , mas o que há com Tomoyo ?  
- Eu não sei ao certo Eriol , ela se sentiu mal antes da apresentação , Hika .... a trouxe para a enfermaria junto com o Shoran - Notei que a voz dele ficou apagada quando disse o nome de Hika , o que será que aconteceu ? eu achei que quando chegasse aqui ia encontrar tudo pronto , mas parece que as coisas estão apenas começando   
- Posso ....chegar perto dela ? - por que fiz essa pergunta? Devo estar ficando doido   
- Claro , é bom que você fique aqui com ela , preciso levar Hisawa para conhecer a escola   
- Quem é Hisawa ?   
- Anh... é minha...noiva - Ele levemente abaixou o olhar, como se fosse receber um castigo , ele sabia que nenhum de nós ia gostar de saber disso...imagine a ... Hika! era isso   
- Onde ela está ?   
- Foi beber água , - pôs as mãos em meu ombro - quer que lhe indique onde Tomoyo está ?   
- Seria ótimo, tudo isto aqui me parece novo - Sorri .  
A medida que me aproximava de onde estava Tomoyo sentia uma energia estranha , parecia uma energia maligna ... O que está acontecendo ?  
- Bem , posso deixa-lo aqui sozinho com ela então ?   
- Claro que sim , - olhei-a vagarosamente , estava tão pálida , parecia muito debilitada . - Pode mostrar a escola a Hisawa , apesar de quem precisava de um "City Tour" desses era eu , mas me viro mais tarde . - ele saiu depois de me dizer umas informações básicas sobre como chegar ao auditório e a não invadir nenhuma sala   
- Tomoyo ? - sentei-me junto a maca - aqui é o Eriol , você está bem ? - passei a mão levemente pelo seu rosto , afastei sua franja e notei que suas sobrancelhas franziram e ela abriu os olhos lentamente   
- Eriol - Sorriu - você veio mesmo - tentou levantar-se , mas eu a impedi - senti sua falta , meu amigo   
- O que aconteceu com você ? Por que está assim ? - ela olhou para o outro lado , o que há ?   
- Eriol...   
- O que ?   
- Eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo comigo , eu estava tão bem antes de.... - virou seu rosto   
- Antes de que ? - estava querendo entender tudo .  
- De ver o Yashizuki - eu estava curioso , quem é Yashizuki ? eu acho que já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome em algum lugar   
- Quem é Yashizuki ? - ela tremia e parecia assustada , segurei sua mão - Tomoyo quem é Yashizuki ?   
- É o garoto que escreveu Tsuki ...Tsuki to Tayou no Ai a história da peça que eu ia apresentar ... - ela segurou minha mão e apertou com mais firmeza , parecia precisar de mim . Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo - Eriol ... você pode saber o que aconteceu comigo , não é ?   
- Só se for algo relacionado a magia Tomoyo , eu não sou médico nem nada parecido - ajeitei meu óculos - você quer que eu veja algo ? é isso ?  
- Não , me desculpe , você não pode ficar usando seus poderes com bobagens , me desculpe é que eu achei que....- abaixou o olhar - me desculpe   
- Não precisa se desculpar - levantei seu rosto com minha mão , seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho de sempre , já não parecia tão pálida como antes , olhei seus lábios e fitei-os   
- Acho que você me faz bem - sorriu , eu sorri de volta , mas ainda que estivesse melhor achava aquele ambiente muito pesado   
- O que você ..hã...conversou com esse menino ...Yashizuku ? - Ela riu   
- Não é Yashizuku . É Yashizuki , Eriol . Nada demais , ele estava aqui na escola mais cedo que eu e disse que estava a minha espera , precisava pegar umas flores e como eu entendia do assunto me p-pediu para acompanha-lo .- Fechou os olhos como se quisesse lembrar de mais alguma coisa - Ele falou que eu estava lindíssima e que seria mais bonita se fosse a princesa ao invés da Sakura . Retruquei enquanto ele me olhava , segurou minha mão como se pedisse desculpas e depois..- ela franziu a sobrancelha e semicerrou os olhos como se tivesse esquecendo algo - não me lembro mais o que aconteceu , só me lembro de estar aqui no colégio na frente dessa mesma enfermaria conversando com o Shoran e a Sakura que estava muito bonita e....   
- Tomoyo - Interrompi - você não se lembra de mais nada ? digo depois do garoto segurar sua mão ?   
- Para dizer a verdade Eriol - olhou-me com uma carinha de criança - não me lembro direito   
- Que estranho! - coloquei a mão no queixo , olhei-a novamente - do que você se lembra ?  
- Hum...só disso mesmo , eu realmente não me lembro de mais nada por isso estou assustada , e era por isso que eu queria que você me ajudasse   
- Posso tentar ver o que há na sua mente - me levantei e bati a sujeira da calça , sentei-me na maca ao seu lado e levantei-a lentamente   
- Eriol - ela se apoiava em mim para se sentar na maca - isso não seria perigoso para você ? Digo , você não poderia ficar mais fraco ou qualquer coisa parecida ?Pois me lembro deu quando Sakura usou seus poderes com a carta do....- silenciei-a com meu dedo   
- Não vai haver nenhum problema , não se preocupe - Lentamente olhei em seus olhos para tentar ver algo mais . - Concentre-se Tomoyo - segurei suas mãos ela relaxou um pouco , estava com medo de que algo acontecesse por isso estava tensa   
Logo que ela relaxou pude perceber algo estranho em seus olhos , como se alguma verdade estivesse sendo presa por eles , algo de que não gostariam de mostrar . Tentei penetrar mais fundo , aqueles olhos me deixavam curioso , começava a ver seu rosto naqueles mesmos olhos e uma figura estranha começava a se formar . Era um garoto , ou era um animal? Minha cabeça doía um pouco tentei não mostrar nada a Tomoyo senão ela se desconcentraria . A figura tomava forma , uma forma animal , semelhante a uma raposa que mostrava seus dentes , parecia-me muito assustador , nunca tinha visto uma raposa assim . Tomei um choque ao que ver que a raposa grunhia ferozmente para mim , e Tomoyo também percebeu. Fechou os olhos lentamente :  
- Me desculpe Eriol eu não tive intenção de fazer isso ....  
- Não foi você Tomoyo , a culpa não foi sua , mas você precisa continuar concentrada , eu preciso entender o que está errado , tudo bem ? - ela olhou para o chão , evitando olhar-me nos olhos , mas balançou a cabeça e olhou-me novamente   
Que figura era aquela ? A raposa parecia me odiar , eu não sei porque , parecia me conhecer . Percebia que tinha raiva e ira em seus olhos cor de rubi . Aquele corpo assumiu uma forma humana , era um garoto . Alternava uma imagem adulta e de uma criança , minha cabeça começava a doer mais e mais , mas ao mesmo tempo eu via as coisas mais claras , tinha certeza que conhecia aquele menino. Ele me fitava , me enfrentava , tomou novamente sua forma de raposa e ia se afastando , eu ia junto com ele , dominado por aquela força , me perdendo nos belos olhos de Tomoyo :  
- Venha Hiragizawa , Venha ... - era embalado por uma voz doce - venha comigo , venha ....- aquela voz melodiosa , era a mais bela voz que já tinha ouvido , era ela , era Tomoyo   
- Tomoyo .... - segui meio tonto , aquela voz me encantava e ainda que não a visse sabia que era ela   
- Eriol! Venha comigo - sua imagem surgia , estava tão bela , como nunca esteve , nunca tinha visto se vestir daquela maneira , sempre se dedicava a vestir Sakura e nunca se vestiria daquela forma ,ela possuía asas como um anjo, era estranho ...mas era belo - Eriol! Vamos , vem comigo - senti suas mãos quentes segurarem as minhas num gesto doce e carinhoso . de repente todo aquele ambiente foi tomado por uma luz intensa , forte , ainda sentia as mãos de Tomoyo , mas não conseguia mais vê-la , aquela luz fazia meus olhos arderem ,e aos poucos as mãos dela foram deslizando pelas minhas ....  
- A perdeu , Hiragizawa-kun....ou seria Hiragizawa-sama ? - uma voz infantil ecoava na minha mente   
- Quem é você? - perguntava com minha voz um pouco rouca   
- Sou quem você gostaria de ser - disse-me sarcástico   
- Do que está falando ? - aquela luz ficava mais intensa , sentia que minha cabeça ia se partir   
- Você nem disse adeus , tsc tsc , que coisa feia hein Hiragizawa-sama , e a minha Tomoyo te achava tão educado   
- Sua Tomoyo? - a cada palavra minha cabeça doía mais e mais   
- Claro , ela é minha , me pertence assim como os outros cinco anjos e vim busca-los , você sabe muito bem   
- NÃO , NÃO SEI DE NADA E VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR TOMOYO DAQUI - Gritei   
- Isso não vai me impedir , você está fraco Clow , seus poderes são um lixo comparados aos meus , você acha que eu não ia me preparar para esse evento? A muito que espero e não vai ser um menino como você que vai me atrapalhar .....- quase não conseguia ficar de pé as palavras pesavam como pedras em minha cabeça -   
Sua cabeça dói ? é , vejo que sim.... sou bom nisso não é ? - Minhas pernas tremiam , vi a figura de Tomoyo com um semblante triste , parecia com medo - Ela é linda não é ? Mas preciso de todos meus anjos e você não irá me atrapalhar dessa vez Clow .   
- Erioool , Eriooool!- A voz de Tomoyo ficava distante , senti as lentes de meu óculos racharem ....  
- Tomoyoooooooooo! - Gritei , com o pouco de força que me restava   
- Eriol ? Eriol? - Tomoyo estava ali , mas o que havia acontecido ? ela estava no mesmo lugar ,   
- Tomoyo? - estava tonto e as imagens ficavam meio fora de foco   
- Eriol , você está bem? - Ela me olhou preocupada levando suas mãos ao meu ombro   
- Estou legal....- cai em direção ao seu corpo , eu realmente não estava bem - estou muito...legal...- apaguei .  
  
Como essas coisas acontecem tão depressa ? aquele garoto me conhecia , sabia meu nome , mas de onde? Minha cabeça ainda dói , e deixei Tomoyo preocupada ....vai ver que era isso que o Shoran queria me dizer , quando me ligou , isso está ficando muito estranho .... eu nunca tinha apagado desse jeito . Que raiva!   
- Eriol ? - Que voz bonitinha , parece ....- Eriol , aqui é a Sakura , você está bem?  
- Sakura....onde está Tomoyo? - perguntei abrindo os olhos lentamente   
- Estou aqui - sua voz estava chorosa , olhei para ela , estava em pé e disposta , acho que aquilo que estava nela , que tinha tirado o brilho dos olhos dela havia sumido de vez . eu acho..... - você está melhor ? - disse-me enquanto se aproximava de meu rosto - você apagou e fiquei preocupada , pedi que uma das minhas guarda-costas procurasse Sakura e Shoran - ela se aproximou de meu rosto e cochichou em meu ouvido - nunca mais faça isso ..... eu estou com medo....   
Me virei para olha-la , acho que ela deve ter percebido algo , ou pelo menos sabia que não se tratava de nada muito bom , cochichei de volta: - vai ficar tudo bem . Shoran estava me fitando , com aquela cara de "precisamos-conversar" . É, Precisamos mesmo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Ham ham! olá gente , depois de tanto tempo eu estou aki! Vamos ver se ficou alguma dúvida nesse Cap. :  
1- hã....ah sim , deve ter ficado confuso , mas é só perceber que nos primeiros o texte acontece na 3 pessoa e depois é a vez do kawaii do Eriol dominar a cena (:P)   
2- geralmente isso acontece nos meus Cap , que nem com o Shoran :P , acho que eu devia avisar quando isso for acontecer   
3- ham , como uma das guarda-costas da Tomoyo apareceu na cena? Bem bem , assim que Eriol chegou a mãe Tomo-chan foi avisada , mas como ela é muuuito ocupada , mandou uma guarda-costa cuidar da filha ( o que o dinheiro não faz)  
4- Shoran e Saki-chan tão meio "brigados"   
5- Hum....bem , em algum lugar nessa página tem um botão mágico . Ele está escrito em lingua Alienígena , "click here..." se você clicar , o Kero-chan (e Supi-chan Também) vai aparecer na sua casa , por isso se vc gosta deles dois , aperta o botão :PPPP  
beijinho para todo mundo . 


	4. Anjo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Então foi isso ? - Shoran estava apreensivo   
- É , acho que ele deve ser o mesmo garoto .  
- Me diga , por que Tomoyo?  
- Talvez por ser melhor amiga de Sakura , ou por ser bonita, um exemplo de aluna , ou até pela sua inocência e bondade....  
- Ou por ser um ponto fraco para o grande mago Clow.... - Eriol ruborizou - Não é Eriol?  
- Mas- disse desconversando - você disse que a "coisa" que falou com você, te conhecia...sabia seu nome e sabia sobre Sakura   
- É , não sei como , mas sabia sobre nós dois , e aparentemente esse desmaio da Tomo-chan foi proposital , alguém queria tirar ela da peça de teatro   
- E te colocar no lugar ? Assim VOCÊ seria o príncipe de Sakura , e não Tomoyo. Seria mais fácil pegar os dois de uma vez só  
- Se fosse assim , quem quer que tenha feito isso , não ia continuar possuindo Tomoyo até sua chegada , teria tratado de terminar logo com isso , ao invés de te esperar Eriol , o que significa que ele ou o que quer que seja , também quer Você e Tomoyo ....  
- Ou só Tomoyo ...  
- Hã?  
- Lembro-me que ele disse algo em relação a Tomoyo , que queria leva-la ....mas não consigo me lembrar direito , falou um monte de coisas esquisitas , falou de cinco anjos....  
- Cinco anjos ?  
- Exatamente , e falou que vinha busca-los ...e que Tomoyo pertencia a ele, que também era um anjo   
Shoran Franziu as sobrancelhas , parecia não entender absolutamente nada :  
- Então não são cinco anjos ,com Tomoyo seis... Mas o que ele quis dizer com isso ?   
- Eu realmente não faço idéia , mas acho que é bom ficarmos de olho nelas duas.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
- Claro que não Yamazaki , você é um tonto mesmo!   
- Chiharu , você sabe muito bem que a colocação é essa , se você tem tanta dúvida pergunte a Naoko e a Hika , elas mesmas marcaram o espaço comigo ontem ,aqui.  
- Mas não tem como! Eu tenho que ter uma certa distância de você , nós somos opostos , lembra-se?   
- Não interessa , esse é o meu lugar , eu tenho que ficar aqui , eu sou o Sábio.  
- GRRRRRRRRRRR! Eu vou ficar aqui   
- Olhe a hierarquia : Princesa , Príncipe , Sábio , não tem lugar para você aqui , você é só uma das amas de guarda da Princesa ,   
- Eu sou o Oráculo , sabia ?  
- Sábio e Oráculo são semelhantes , então deixa de ser mandona e fica aqui , perto de mim.   
- Não quero ficar perto de você - disse virando-se de costas para Yamazaki - você é muito chato   
- Ora....Vou pedir a Hika e a Naoko que remarquem os espaços com você - disse zangado - não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo . - saiu   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Chiharu -XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Fica aqui ,perto de mim ......."   
Será que ele sabe ? Será que ele entende ? Ele parece tão forçado , tão estranho....  
Um chato....  
O que eu disse , ele levou a sério ? "você é muito chato" ..... Será? Ele nunca leva nada a sério ....  
Está sempre brincando e mentindo , nunca se importa mesmo . Se eu contasse, ele entenderia ?   
É bobagem insistir , só porque...só porque.....eu queria que fosse verdade....  
Não vai ser , nunca vai ser , parece que estamos andando em círculos , brigamos o tempo todo , mas nunca é de verdade , ele nunca se ofende , desde pequenos nós nos conhecemos , sempre fomos amigos , mas as vezes a amizade ultrapassa certas barreiras.  
Não devia acontecer , mas por quanto tempo eu ia esconder , só porque ele é meu amigo ?   
Estava cansada de mentir pra mim mesma , fantasiar isso tudo , passou da hora de contar a ele , contar a verdade....  
Verdade? Verdade que ele vai rir e vai dizer : "Sinto o mesmo por você Chiharu , também te adoro muito , não é a toa que você é minha melhor amiga".  
Mas não é isso , não era isso que eu queria dizer quando... "te adoro" .....nunca foi desse jeito , sempre tinha algo mais....o problema é que a amizade esconde outros sentimentos , que eu tenho medo.....ele entenderia?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
- Mas foi o que eu disse Naoko-chan!  
- Ah Yamazaki , eu tenho certeza que a Chiharu não disse de propósito   
- Eu sei , eu imagino que não foi de propósito , mas dessa vez , eu não sei porque eu me ofendi .....me senti estranho....  
- Não se preocupe , toda vez que vocês brigam é só você pedir desculpas e volta tudo ao normal .  
- Não sei , dessa vez...eu acho que só desculpas não vão adiantar . Vamos ter que conversar direito   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Yamazaki - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Foi um "quase-nada" que fez a gente brigar ...  
Na verdade não era para eu ligar , eu nunca liguei mesmo . Nunca foi de doer .  
Sempre fui o engraçado , era sempre eu que puxava as piadas e dava inicio as brincadeiras.  
Todo mundo ria , ela também , mesmo que me "pegasse pelo pescoço" acabava por rir , como todo mundo.  
  
"Você é bonita como uma borboleta Chiharu , bem viva e colorida" ... "Vocês sabiam que as borboletas antigamente eram só pretas e brancas? Elas começaram a ficar coloridas quando um cientista pintor derrubou tinta nas asas delas?!"  
Eu podia sempre fazer isso , ninguém ia levar a sério , era só "mais uma mentira do Yamazaki"   
Era muito bom enquanto o coração não doía.... mas agora que dói , o que eu vou fazer?  
Vou fingir que nunca me apaixonei por aquele sorriso ? nunca sonhei com aquela voz , com aquele rosto ...que nunca quis ela pra mim ?   
Eu nunca falei a verdade .... está na hora de começar e começar com estilo !   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
- Com licença , algum de vocês viu a Hika ?  
- Ela estava organizando o pessoal do primário   
--   
- Terada-sensei !!!  
- Ah , olá ..... você viu a Hika , Yamoto-chan ?   
- Ela estava organizando a gente para um desfile de máscaras   
- E ?  
- Ela saiu , porque disse que precisava ir ao ginásio .  
- Obrigada Yamoto-chan   
  
- Inochi-san , você viu a Hika ?  
- Ela já passou por aqui tem um bom tempo   
- Foi para o Auditório ajudar Naoko-san com a marcação de espaços   
- Com certeza Hodo-san? Arigatou .....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
- Sakura ! Chotto Matte*  
- Nani ?* - a garota parou um pouco afastada do menino   
- É que....Você está indo para o Auditório agora ?  
- Hai , Doushite ?* - fazia-se indiferente   
- É que , eu posso acompanhar você? - Dizia o menino ofegante   
- Tudo bem . - continuou andando em direção ao Auditório . Agora faltava pouco para a apresentação começar .   
Estava um silêncio , nenhum deles conseguia falar nada . Ela , para ser firme , fingir que ainda estava brigada . Ele , por vergonha , por receio . Mas ele queria pedir desculpas , afinal se ela gostava mesmo dele , ela podia receber milhões de braceletes e não ia mudar nada :  
- E Tomoyo ? - precisava de um assunto para envolve-la e pedir desculpas , tinha que ser aos poucos , ele era muito tímido.  
- Ela disse que ia nos assistir , mas antes precisava falar com Eriol algo ...parece que têm assuntos a resolver - ela pareceu se lembrar de algo , enquanto passavam pelo corredor - Ah , Tomo-chan é muito cuidadosa e pediu que eu te desse isso - mostrou-lhe dois pares de algo que pareciam fones de ouvido - dois para mim e dois para você - ela esboçava um sorriso , era impossível não sorrir diante da amizade tão forte que as unia , fazia ela ficar feliz de qualquer jeito - são pontos , para colocar no ouvido , já estavam prontos há tempos , mas ela queria dar uns ajustes para ficar mais bonito . E vê ? - ela apontava um símbolo , muito mais animada que antes - S&S....  
- Sakura - ele segurou as mãos da menina , esse era o momento para que ele lhe dissesse o quanto arrependido estava , e o como bobo tinha sido agindo daquela maneira - eu .....  
- Com licença , você é o Shoran Li ? - sentiu uma mão ser depositada em seu ombro - Há uma garota querendo falar com você   
- Comigo ? Aqui na escola ?  
- Não , está ao telefone , disse que era urgente e que não podia esperar mais .   
- Bem , eu vou pro auditório agora...então ...tchau Li .  
- Sakura......   
- Por favor queira me acompanhar , Shoran Li .  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Moshi Moshi ?  
- Nooooooooossa que demora Shoran! Achei que você não ia atender nunca esse telefone , mas que demora !!  
- Meilin ?  
- Claro , achou que fosse quem ? Uma admiradora secreta ?  
- Você é quase isso ?  
- Hunf , fique você sabendo que EU não gosto mais de você  
- Hahahaha ^_^"" (ela sempre diz isso .....) . Mas diga por que você ligou para a Escola ?  
- Ah é que realmente eu precisava avisar a você que eu não vou mais para Tomoeda .  
- Hã ? Mas por que ?  
- É que....eu prefiro ficar com o Yan Woo   
- _ Quem é Yan Woo , Li Meilin?  
- Meu NOVO namorado .  
- Hahahaha ^_^"(ela troca de namorado como a Sakura troca de Fantasia)   
- Ele é tão Romântico , tão carinhoso , tão diferente dos outros   
- ^_^" (ela disse isso , nas últimas dez vezes que a gente se viu .....agora provavelmente ela vai dizer que ele é mais bonito que eu )  
- E ele é muito mais bonito que você .   
- Hahaha ^_^""" (o que foi que eu disse ?) Mas eu ainda não entendi direito ....a Duas semanas atrás você só me ligava para falar que não via a hora de nos ver .   
- É , eu realmente estava com vontade de ir , mas o Yanzinho não gostou muito da idéia e....  
- Como assim ?   
- Ele me disse que não ia conseguir viver um dia sem mim .   
- Mas Meilin .....  
- Além do mais , eu ia ficar sozinha aí , e ele me pediu e eu não sei dizer não .   
- Pois aprenda , você estava tão entusiasmada , queria tanto vir , quem esse garoto pensa que é ?  
- Ele não é nenhum garoto Shoran . Ele tem bastante responsabilidade e sabe me tratar com muito carinho , tá ? Ele GOSTA de mim de VERDADE , viu ?  
- Não parece , uma pessoa que gosta da outra deixa ela tomar decisões livremente tá ?  
- É que você......- a voz dela ficou bem mais baixa - não entenderia , você nunca entendeu .....   
- Entender o que ?  
- Entender como eu me sinto.... - Ela pareceu meio chorosa - Shoran...eu tô com medo.....  
- Medo ? de que ? - (eu não estava entendendo nada......) - Do que você tem medo ?  
- De tudo .....Ele quer que eu....faça algo que não quero fazer.... - Do outro lado uma porta parecia se abrir e ouvi barulho de passos e uma voz de um garoto que parecia ter 21 anos , não podia ser ele , Meilin é jovem demais e inconseqüente , ela é só uma criança - Ele quer e eu....eu não quero ...  
- Ele quem , Meilin ? - A voz parecia se aproximar mais "Quem é ao Telefone Mel ?" "Só uma ...uma amiga...." "Quando você terminar de ligar , pode vir aqui ?" "Cla-claro ....." - O que ele quer Meilin ?  
- Shoran ...eu estou com medo .....Ele insiste ....- a voz dela ficava inaudível , parecia um sussurro , era trêmula e chorosa - Shoran... - "Mel ? Vem cá....." "E-eu j-já estou i-indo Yanzinho....". - Sinto saudades de você.....   
Ela bateu o telefone , enquanto Shoran insistentemente gritava seu nome do outro lado da linha .....As palavras dela ainda estavam rondando sua cabeça ....nada parecia bem , quem era aquele cara ? O que ele queria de Meilin ? De que ela tinha medo ? Parecia tão feliz há duas semanas atrás . Shoran se sentia culpado . Era obrigação dele proteger a prima , ainda que namorasse e amasse Sakura , Meilin era muito importante para ele também , ele havia prometido cuidar dela e defende-la , mas como ia fazer isso longe de Hong Kong? Ele se sentia culpado.....e se acontecesse....e se ele.....Meilin iria ceder , de qualquer jeito , ela não ia poder negar as coisas a ele por muito tempo . Mas tudo isso não aconteceria se eles estivessem juntos. A responsabilidade de ser o único homem na familia pesa .   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Onde está Shoran ?   
- Foi atender um telefonema , cadê todo mundo ?  
- Não sei , estou querendo entender , de repente todo mundo ficou distante....  
- Você...sentiu isso , Naoko-chan ?   
- Hum hum , parecemos mais distantes a cada hora , Sakura fique aqui e eu vou procurar os outros ......  
- Na..Naoko-chan eu quero ir com você , por favor .....  
- Eu acho melhor você ficar caso Shoran apareça , alguém precisa comunicar ele o que está acontecendo .  
- Mas Naoko-chan , está todo mundo esperando pela apresentação .  
- Você pode começar sem mim , os outros estão aqui . Só precisamos , da Chiharu-chan , Hika-chan e do Yamazaki-kun .....eu vou encontra-los antes do segundo ato ! - Disse determinada   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Por que está demorando tanto ?  
- É , Sakura tinha me dito que ia demorar , mas não sabia que ia ser tanto  
- Disseram-me que ela esta muito bonita e que ela vai fazer a Princesa Lua   
- Eu sei , fiquei sabendo pela Tomoyo-san que o vestido é bem longo ..... (Evil Touya-chan) , Tomara que ela escorregue e caia.....  
- Touya-chan! Estou na expectativa de que TUDO dê certo e de que a Sakura se saia super bem .   
- Ela vai sair super bem , ela é a Sakura , o que eu não gosto é da idéia de que o moleque vai fazer o par com ela....  
- Y, Yu...ki....Diga que você não trouxe o bichinho de pelúcia .....  
- Eu não sou um bichinho de pelúcia , sou o bravo guardião das Cartas Clow , ou melhor Cartas Sakura!  
- Yuki! O que ele está fazendo aqui ???  
- Nós somos guardiões e amigos da Sakura acima de tudo . Ele me pediu pra vir .... [SD * "Ah Touya-chan... num fica bravo, num fica..."* SD]  
- Tudo bem , Yuki .Agora ele tem que ficar quieto....senão já viu .   
- Além do mais ...estou pressentindo algo muito ruim....  
- Hã ? Do que você está falando , Kero ?   
- Nada ......  
  
  
Bem bem ,espero que você tenham gostado , e bem , continuem lendo ^^ já tá chegando ao final , o terrivel e misterioso final ....  
Aham! Todas as palavrinha com (*) são palavrinhas em japonês à  
(- Sakura ! Chotto Matte à Sakura! Peraí (ou espera um pouco...^^)   
(- Nani ? à O quê ?)  
(-Hai , Doushite ? à Sim , por que ?)  
(-Moshi Moshi . à Alô ! (eh o que a gente diz quando atende o telefone)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Na Nevoa de uma Noite

[ Oh sim , dessa vez as coisas vão ficar complicadas e todos vão participar ao mesmo tempo , então se preparem para identificar cada personagem de acordo com as falas e atitudes! E o clima esquenta em TOMOEDA no 5º Capitulo de A lenda da Lua e do Sol : Na Névoa de uma Noite ]  
à Só pra facilitar gentem ^_^ : Pensamento : No momento em que se fala  
à ----- Nome do personagem-----   
Serve pra citar uma idéia que a personagem teve ou um fato que aconteceu e que ele(a) lembrou.  
à Alguém tem chocolate aí? Tô com fome....   
  
---------------- Terada -----------------  
Já chega , a brincadeira tem que acabar , penso eu que não posso enganar mais ninguém . Não posso iludir uma pessoa e tão pouco mentir para outra . Não posso dizer palavras que não quero . Não vou mentir , não desejo mentir para mais ninguém , ela já não é mais uma criança . Ela cresceu e eu também tenho que crescer.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
- Poxa que estranho ... A Naoko-chan tem razão , de repente todo mundo pareceu tão distante.....que arrepio...  
E as cortinas se abrem , a apresentação começa .....  
Os figurantes se espalham e a princesa precisa entrar na próxima cena   
- Ai , Cadê todo mundo ....tudo bem , acho que vou ter que fazer sozinha .  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo sentiu uma dor no peito , andava ao lado de Eriol , ele era tão bonito , e parecia gostar muito dela...Será que era a vontade de tê-lo sempre por perto ?Ou se tratava de outra coisa? Era só a amizade , então por que era algo tão estranho estar ao seu lado ?   
  
----------Tomoyo----------------  
Por que isso agora?  
Sakura parece estar em perigo e eu me preocupo em saber se eu gosto de alguém que na realidade é só meu amigo. Ele é muito bonito , e gentil também , talvez se ele.....Mas o que eu estou pensando? Não , isso é loucura !É impossível que essas coisas aconteça , ninguém entende meu jeito , não ia ser ele que ia gostar de mim de uma hora pra outra e ia me aceitar assim , sem saber se realmente posso retribuir....Não! Que coisa , que estranho eu pensar nisso. - Eriol sorri para ela - Que lindo é o seu sorriso...que gosto será que tem o amor? Será que ele sente ou sentiria algo por mim? Não , não quero me iludir de novo. Isso é loucura.  
--------------------------------------   
  
- Eriol , algo acontece com Sakura....eu estou assustada   
- Não vai só acontecer a Sakura , vai acontecer a você também . - Abraçou a menina - Tomoyo , fique sempre perto de mim .   
A Névoa cobriu os dois num rompante , ele ainda sentiu os lábios de Tomoyo tocarem-lhe a face.   
  
--------------------  
- Hika!  
A menina olhou lentamente para o lugar de onde vinha aquela voz , a doce voz que ela conhecia , mas não podia ter   
- Terada-sensei...- abaixou o olhar , não queria vê-lo , não podia fingir que aquela cena não representou nada. Era muito difícil. - O-o que foi ? E-eu preciso voltar pro Auditório - a menina se afastou dos olhares de seu eterno amor e passou por ele ainda com a cabeça baixa.   
Sentiu uma mão segurar bem forte o seu braço, o que a fez olha-lo:   
- Hika você não vai até que eu possa lhe dizer a verdade , dizer o que eu sinto....  
- Terada-Sensei....  
- Hika eu ......  
Não havia mais tempo . Uma fumaça Negra os envolvia , ele podia ouvi-la fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo ser levado.  
--------------------   
- Ai ai ai , Cadê todo mundo ? Que preocupação , tudo bem tenho que apresentar sozinha....ei olha o Touya! Ele tá acenando pra mim! Que irmãozão legal que eu tenho! O Yuki....Kero? Hã? "Eu não me interesso por essas coisas todas , só quero que meu reino seja repleto de amor e felicidade. É isso que uma princesa quer...O que o Kero tá fazendo aqui ?Que estranho - A menina olhou a procura de Tomoyo e Eriol e sentiu a penas algumas presenças indo embora , foi um choque...não conseguia encontra-los e a energia deles havia desaparecido , começava a tremer e suar frio , era quase imperceptível o seu nervosismo , quase porque pelo menos alguém na platéia percebeu   
--------------------  
- O que você quer ?   
- Precisamos conversar  
- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você , agora com licença   
- PARA CHIHARU! - o menino falou num tom alto , com a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo trêmula   
- Yamazaki ....   
- Só me escute , eu só quero que você me escute - segurou as mãos da menina - Eu não vou mentir , não dessa vez - olhou-a nos olhos   
- Não , não quero ouvir você - a menina tentou se soltar , ele segurava suas mãos firmemente , ela não podia continuar ali - Não vou ouvir você mentir , já chega , você não entende , me larga Yamazaki , me larga - lágrimas brotavam pelos olhos da garota .- Me larga   
- Não! Eu não vou te largar , e nem vou mentir - pousou suas mãos no rosto dela - Chiharu - permaneceu olhando-a por alguns segundos . Em meio tempo seus olhos pareciam mudar de cores claras para tons escuros que o lembravam tristeza . Ele virou-se para ver o que se refletia nos olhos da menina . Surpreendeu-se com o que acabava de ver e nem teve tempo de reagir. A Mancha de escuridão acabava por engloba-los .   
-------------------  
- Eu sabia de tudo isso......  
- Você é muito esperta  
- Era muito estranho... Eu suspeitei logo , logo quando a Tomoyo ficou doente . Você não foi discreto o suficiente   
- Na realidade você é que foi muito inteligente   
- Procurei seu nome na lista do colégio e quando li seu sobrenome sabia que já tinha visto em algum lugar. Por ser Líder de Classe e uma menina exemplar , eu tinha acesso a uma porção de documentos . Seja na biblioteca , na diretoria, na tesouraria , em qualquer lugar . Mesmo assim estava muito difícil , por incrível que pareça queriam apagar a sua familia do mapa , mas eu não ia desistir. E não é que eu encontrei ? Tinha um livro , um que eu tinha lido na 4ª Série . Era muito interessante , falava sobre magos e bruxas , eu lia por prazer e até por acreditar , e estava ali! O nome de sua família .....KITSUNE ....a família Raposa , li muito sobre você.   
- Então você deve saber o porque da minha visita   
- Engraçado , isso eu não sei . Pra que você veio estragar esse dia ?  
- Você gostou do beijo do Shoran ?  
- Hãn? - O rosto dela ficou um pouco vermelho   
- Fez você lembrar algo ou alguém , Não fez Naoko?   
- Yake....Não , você não tem nada a ver com isso NÃO! - a menina não suportou caiu de joelhos no chão - isso não é verdade. VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA- Gritava   
- Você sente a falta dele , não é ?- dizia ironizando - eu imagino  
- Não , Não!!! Você não fala a verdade , eu não quero te ouvir - tapava os ouvidos enquanto as lágrimas caiam involuntariamente pelo seu rosto.   
- Eu imagino quanto você deve sentir saudade , afinal , eu sinto a mesma saudade de você meu anjo , meu lindo anjo, eu estou aqui ....  
- Não , não me toque!  
Ele silenciou-a com o dedo . Lançou-lhe um olhar e aos poucos a menina foi adormecendo em seus braços   
- Pronto. Agora falta mais um ....mais um lindo anjo.  
Chiharu , Yamazaki! O que está acontecendo aqui ? Tinha sentido Hika e Terada-sensei também , devo estar ficando maluca.....Mas então porque estou com tanto medo ? "Recebe este símbolo como tal seja , és tu servente Real da princesa Lua , deve tratar me com respeito e dedicar-se as minhas tarefas , o que ordeno deve ser cumprido . Eu ordeno que Kero e Yuki não estão mais ali ....Nem o Touya .... o que está acontecendo ?? Que dor.... Eu ordeno que ..YASHIZUKI - a menina se espantou ao ver aquele garoto daquela forma.   
O menino de apenas 10 anos estava ali , sorriu para Sakura e fez um gesto . De repente todo o palco se abriu dando lugar a uma escuridão total . As pessoas foram todas congeladas e transferidas para bolhas de ar .  
- Chave mágica que guarda o poder da minha estrela ARGHHH - O menino levantou a mão e num simples gesto quebrou a magia de Sakura  
- Quem é você e o que você quer? - disse a menina chocada , aquilo nunca acontecerá antes  
Ele sorriu misteriosamente e com o mesmo gesto anterior lançou Sakura contra a parede . Ela ficou assustada, e tentou se mexer. Ele balbuciou algumas palavras de forma que a escuridão que predominava no palco prendesse o corpo de Sakura rente a parede.  
- Por.. por que ....você , o que você quer ? - Ela falava com dificuldade enquanto tentava se soltar   
- V-O-C-Ê , só falta você - Lentamente sorriu   
Shoran correu ainda com as palavras de Meilin , ainda com sua voz e aquela estranha sensação . Era ela , era Sakura....Viu-se envolto por uma nuvem de Névoa. O que ia acontecer ele já esperava apertou bem forte a espada e colocou-a contra o peito :  
- Em nome do que amo.....Que eu saiba enfrentar aquilo que me espera , que eu não tema e proteja , sempre proteja meus amigos e minha Sakura ... - Fechou os olhou e se deixou levar pela nuvem . Era a hora.  
  
A Nuvem negra que carregava o menino abriu-se lentamente de forma que ele pudesse ver aonde esta o levara.   
O Teatro! Era lá que ele estava . A Nuvem se desfez , deixando o garoto livre para andar pela área , a procura de algo que só ele sentia . Ele correu por entre as cadeiras em direção ao palco . Estava tudo muito escuro e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de sua Sakura. Preocupava-se , o que teria acontecido a ela ?   
Aproximou-se do palco , mantendo claro , uma certa distância , pegou a sua espada :  
- CHEGA! APAREÇA! Onde está a Sakura? - Gritou enquanto tremia , não conseguia sentira a presença de ninguém , ninguém!- Cadê...Cadê todo mundo...? Sakura...Cadê você....Sakura....- ele estava com medo , teria ele perdido seus amigos , sua escola , sua , sua Sakura.   
- Não me deixe sozinha ....aqui é muito escuro.... estou com medo. Shoran!! Shoran!! Shoran me ajuda por favor ...não me deixe aqui .....Shoran !!  
- Sakura ? - a voz da menina parecia distante , mas ele sentia o pavor e o medo que ela estava tendo  
- Shoran , aqui está muito frio , me ajuda Shoran , eu estou com medo  
- Sakura.... - Ele tinha certeza que já ouvira aquelas palavras antes. Não sabia se era mesmo Sakura, ele não sabia de nada estava confuso e assustado , queria se lembrar onde havia ouvido aquilo   
- Shoran por favor me protege.... não me deixa só .  
- No banheiro! Eu não sou idiota! Você não vai me enganar de novo!- Preparou a espada e avistou ao longe , no alto do palco , uma luz , um brilho . Evocou a magia do trovão e disparou . Um ERRO!   
- Shoraaaaaaan!! - Sakura , era ela , ela estava dentro daquele brilho .   
- SAKURAAAAAA!!!!! - ele correu e saltou para pega-la . - Não , não , não...Sakura.....- abraçou a menina entre lágrimas - Sakura , não , não.   
- HAHAHAHAHAHA. Como você é ridículo! QUE IDIDOTA! HAHAHAHA - Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face da garota , ele olhou-a ainda com tristeza e aos poucos foi percebendo que está transformava-se num cristal - Acha que sou burro como você ? Nunca mataria meu anjo . Vê .... ela está descansando - Sorriu   
- Seu , seu....Faça ela voltar! FAÇA!! - ele , ainda abraçando o corpo da menina , apontou sua espada para o menino - Faça a Sakura voltar ao normal . Isso não é um jogo!  
- HAHAHAHA é aí que você se engana Shoran . Trata-se de uma linda brincadeira , trata-se de um treinamento para meus anjos . VOCÊ PRECISA PASSAR . VER O SOFRIMENTO DE CADA UMA DELAS , PRECISA ENTENDER O QUE EU ESOTU FALANDO. HAHAHAHAHA ISSO VAI SER DIVERTIDO. - e aos poucos foi tomando Sakura das mãos de Shoran   
Yashizuki fez brotarem do chão quatro imagens . Nelas haviam situações e pessoas. Pessoas conhecidas que fizeram Shoran se espantar :  
- Olhe...Nayo, Shayru , Tayu , Hyora . São lindas em suas formas originais não é ? Será que você as reconhece?   
- Naoko , Chiharu , Tomoyo e Hika... - Shoran mal conseguia dizer o nome das garotas tal era o espanto ao vê-las assim , pareciam mesmo anjos . Naoko estava com os cabelos presos por uma longa fita e sem os óculos , Chiharu não usava suas tranças nem portava o mesmo ar infantil , Tomoyo surpreendia seus , cabelos alternavam em lindas trancinhas violeta e Hika tinha os seus cabelos soltos , faziam volume e não mantinha mais seu olhar macio . Tudo era diferente , seus corpos, seus lábios , seus rostos . TUDO. - Mas , o que você pretende fazer com Sakura ? e você disse seis anjos ....com Sakura são cinco , de quem você ...- ele engoliu seco ao pensar em quem seria o sexto anjo , não , ela não.  
- Você acertou , ela mesma . Quer ver como está diferente ?  
A garotinha surgiu de trás dele . Seus olhos cor-de-mel estavam mais claros e seus cabelos negros como a noite estavam enfim soltos . Eram muito longos e a deixavam mais bonita :  
- Quem é ele Yanzinho ?   
- Ninguém Mellya , junte-se a suas irmãs .- Olhou-a aproximar-se das outras e elas comemorarem a união . - Ela não está linda Shoran ? Muito linda , um corpo perfeito e um sabor maravilhoso ...- sorriu com malícia   
- Na...Não pode ser - Shoran estava furioso , o que ele fez com Meilin ?? Ela não parecia a mesma , aliás nenhuma delas . O que teria acontecido ? - Você ... o que você fez com minha Prima ?   
- O que ela queria , só fiz o que ela queria . Ela não é propriedade sua Li . Você a deixou por que quis , largou-a para qualquer um . Fazer o que não é mesmo ? Só lamentar .   
- Não , não . Isso não é justo . - uma lágrima rolou solitária pela face do garoto chinês . Certo que ele a deixara em Hong Kong , que negara a ela o amor que ela queria . Mas nunca deixou de gostar dela , só não correspondia na mesma intensidade , e mesmo que não o fizesse , mesmo que não a amasse com tanto fervor só queria para ela o melhor . Não ia querer nunca que aquilo acontecesse.  
- E agora Shoran ? Está sozinho , sem seus amigos e sem sua Sakura - Ele puxou o corpo ainda cristalizado da garota e partiu o cristal em pedaços revelando a figura angelical de Sakura .   
- Sozinho - uma voz ofegante surgiu do nada - Sozinho com certeza ele não está . 


End file.
